SKATER GIRL!
by SHADOW1999
Summary: The girls n the boys are all very similar. When they meet a group friendship is instantly born. This story is about Cammie the ordinary skater girl. She carries her skateboard everywhere. Zach is the same. Only difference is Cam's past. Her dad taught her thinks a normal 16 yr old girl doesn't need to know. Is Cammie still the normal skater girl or is she becoming the fighter girl?
1. Skater Girl Has Arrived

Chapter 1:

Zach's POV.

Hi. I'm Zachary Goode but you can call me Zach. I'm your typical teenage boy. Well I think so my friends don't. According to them I'm the mysterious, cryptic, skater boy of the group. The skater boy bit I understand because I do travel everywhere on a skateboard, and I carry one with me no matter where I am. But whats with the mysterious and cryptic description. I'd like to think that I'm an open book but apparently not.

I guess you're wondering who these friends are well...

Grant; buff, tall, 'handsome', 'charming', brown hair, blue eyes, 17 years old and uterly stupid.  
Jonas; short, geek, 'cute', shy, black hair, brown eyes, 17 years old and the smartest person I know.  
Nick; strong, 'charming', 'hot', medium height, brown hair, brown eyes, 17 years old and one of my best friends.

I would also like to point out the apostrophies in them descriptions. The words with apostrophies are the descriptions girls have given them in the past couple of weeks either behind their backs (Jonas) or to their faces (Nick and Grant). Just proving that I'm not gay!

Now you know who I am might as well get on with the story...

"ZACH!" Someone shouted banging on my door. I opened my eyes and read my clock to have the time 8am flash back at me.

"ZACH!" The person shouts again. It sounds like a male voice...

"ZACHARY GOODE GET UP NOW!" They screamed. Only one person ever dares to call me Zachary and that's Grant so that means Grant is standing outside my bedroom door at 8am. Why?

"What do you want?" I shouted back.

"For you to get up. Remember how we arranged to all go down to the ramps at the park today just so you can practise your moves" He shouted back.

"Yes but I meant at a responsable time. Maybe 11 or 12 o'clock not bloody 8 freakin am!" I shouted.

"Well your up now so get dressed" He shouted back then I heard footsteps retreating. Great just great.

I got up and quickly jumped in the shower. In record time I was out and getting some clothes out. I put on my loose jeans/combat jeans and a white tightish vest. I Put my Nike Blazers on grabbed my snapback and skateboard and left my room.

I went into the living room and all my friends where there.

"How do you guys even get in?" I asked

"Your family duh" Nick said

"There up?" I asked again

"Yup" Grant said popping the 'p'

"Let's go then" I said grabbing and apple from the kitchen table and rushing out the door. Whenever my parents see me in the morning the smuther me and go all gooy it's horrible. I heard my front door close behind me so I set off on my skateboard.

"Hey wait up" Grant shouted but straight after that I heard more moving wheels on the pavement.

* * *

I obvisously got to the ramps first, just because I'm the best but I'm not one to brag.

"Right it's 8:30 the park is pratically empty so we have the whole place to skate not just the ramps" Nick said

"This opportunity never comes around because someone is always asleep until noon on the weekends just like yesterday" Jonas said looking at me.

"Hey I need my rest. At least I got up today" I defended myself

"Yeah and we were all thuraly shocked" Nick said

"Also your the real skater of our 'frendship' group you should be the one getting us up on the weekend" Grant added

"Hey you guys have cars I don't. I get around on a skateboard so I dont feel the ned to get excited to wake my friends up at 8am just to go skateboarding" I said

"You do have a point" Jonas mumbled

"Thank you, but now we are here we might as well skate" I said as I speed off down the path to the middle of the park.

Cammie's POV.

Hey. I'm Cameron Morgan but you can call me Cammie. My best friends are Macey, Bex and Liz. Bex is short for Rebecca but if you called her that she would break your neck. No joke. Liz is short for Elizabeth, but she doesnt mine which on you use. We are all 17 and all VERY different but I guess that's what makes our frendships work. Weird I know.

Macey is the princess;  
Bex is the protector;  
Liz is the geek and;  
Me I'm the skater.

And no I dont mean Ice skating or roller skating I mean skateboarding. I travel everywhere on one. Bex has broked 3 in this past week with anger issues, and I have broken 2 from using them to much. I know you're wondering 'How many skateboards do ou have?'

A lot.

I'm not joking whenever a new skateboard comes out I buy it with a click of my fingers. I think I have about 23 skatesboards but minus the broken ones I have about 18. Don't judge. It's rude.

Right now I'm with Macey and Bex in Maceys fancey sports car (the colour of blood - it's quite nice) outside Liz's house at 9am waiting for her to leave her house so we can go explore the new town.

Me and my friends all moved from Callifornia to Roseville, Virginia. All our parents work together (that's how we became friends) and their boss moved the company to Roseville which means they move our families as well. Normall people would be bothered but I wasn't because all I left behind was the lovly sun and a house. I wasn't really very popular. But moving with your friends makes thinks a whole lot easier on you because you already know someone here. In my case I know 3 someones.

Liz finally arrived and broke the scilence me, Macey and Bex were in.

"Sorry guys" Liz said shyly

"It's fine let's get going" Macey said. Liz buckled up and Macey put her foot on the gas. It was scilent for a bit until Macey spoke.

"So is anyone going to change for this town?" She asked

"What'd you mean?" Bex asked

"As in not be the same person you were in California but someone completely different" Macey explained

"No" Liz, Bex and me all said at the same time.

"Cammie no affence but are you sure love because I dont think you will attract any boys with your outfits. You cover to much skin" Macey said directing the convosation at me now.

"There called jeans they ar emeant to cover your legs. It's my look. I'm not going to wear slutty clothes like you do just to get guys attention when I don't even want it" I said

"Well that's your desition but when you change your mind I'll be ready to say I told you so" She said

We always did this. Well she did. She alwways trys to change my outfits and my personality just so I can get guys. I know she does it for the best but I don't want a boyfriend or even boys attention but I know hanging out with Bex and Macey will prove to be hard.

"Where should we go?" Liz asked after a couple of seconds.

"Dunno how about we all pick one place we want to find and we try and find each one?" Bex said

"Sounds good. I pick a beauty salon" Macey said

"Libary" Liz piped up

"Gym" Bex said

"Ramps" I said with a smirk on my face knowing they hate being seen at ramps with anyone.

"Ok then keep your eyes peeled guys" Macey said

A few minutes later Bex almost shouted "Libary! I spot a libary for Liz" Macey parked up and we walked inside. There was quite a lot of teenagers in here ranging from geeks to jocks.

"This is cool" I said hardly a whisper, while looking around

"Shhhh" The person behind the desk said or shushed me. I looked at her and put my hands up in surrender. Liz ran off and left me, Bex and Macey stood there waiting for her. 10 minutes later we spoter her and not wanting to be shushed again all three of us frantically wave our hands and jump up and down just to get her attention. We finally get it after 3 minutes. Is she blind or something? Anyway she comes back and we decide to leave.

The next place spotted was by me. The gym. Bex ran up to the counter immedeatly and got a full years membership for £30 a month or £300 upfront. She paid upfront realising it was the cheeper option. After that we left and eventually found the beauty salon. Macey dragged us inside and we found a load of snotty girls having pedicures and manicures. We luckily didn't stay long. Macey just booked an appointment for next weekend. It is Sunday and we start our new school tomorrow. Frown. I don't want reminding. Let me enjoy today...

We drove around for what felt like ours blsting music but really it was only about 10 minutes of constant chatter and gossiping until I spotted a park big enogh to have ramps in. Macey reluctantly parked up only to be startled by someone whizzing past the front followed by 3 more figures.

I got out followed by the others and we walked around for a bit. Macey was still in shock...

"What if I accidently pressed the gas peddle in shock and ran them over?" She almost skreched

"You didn't so need to worry. It would have been their own fault" I said

"You skateboarders are just so dangerous" Macey said

I stopped and faced her "They were on skateboards?" I asked

"Yes" Macey replied with

"So there are actually people like me around here. Finally" I said mainly to myself but Liz doesn't get that. She has an answer to everything even things that arn't questions.

"Maybe their just people who can skateboard they might not travel everywhere on a skateboard you know" she said

"Liz I meant that there are other skateboarders. That means there ARE ramps here" I said

"Oh" was all she said. We walked in a comfortable scilence. Macey and Bex spotted some guys checking them out. They pulled a face and started walking faster. I'm guessing they don't like the look of them.

Zach's POV.

An unfamilular car parked up in the park. Just as it stopped I whizzed past the front followed closly by my best friends. I din't see who was in the car but I could tell they were girls with all the talking they were doing. Later on we got tired and started walking back to the ramps. Nick then got a text from his mum saying he had to be home to clean his room. Naughty Naughty.

Nick ran off and seconds later Jonas looks at his watch. His eyes go wide and he runs of without saying anything. Rude much. Now it was just me and Grant.

"I wonder who owns that blood red sports car" Grant said

"Same. It was definatly girls with the voices I caught" I said

"Agreed. I wonder if they are new to town and just moved. If so I hope they go to our school and that they are hot" Grant said

"That's a lot of hope" I said

"So?" He asked

"To much hope always brings you down in the end" I said

"Don't start going deep on me" Grant said

"Just did" I said. We were around the corner from the ramps now and we herad laughing. It's not even 11am yet no one ever comes out this early. Unless it is the girls from the sorts car. We both stopped dead in our tracks, looked at each other then snuck round the corner.

What I saw I didnt expect. One girl was doing tricks on the ramps that I can't even do! Then there were 3 other girls cheering her on and laughing and they all looked like they were have such a fun time.

"Cammie we need to go home you want a ride back?" A girl in the shortest skirt ever shouted.

"No Macey it's fine I'll see you tomorrow at that roseville high school place" The girl on the skateboard shouted back. Right now I knew the skater was called Cammie and the girl in the short skirt was called Macey. Now what were the others called?

"You sure you don't want a lift it would look a lot cooler" A girl that I must say looked like an egyption goddess shouted. Grant was drooling. Gross.

"No Bex I'm Not trying to impress anyone am I?" 'Cammie' shouted back. 3 names ot of 4.

"Ok see ya Cammie" The petit girl shouted

"See ya Liz" 'Cammie' shouted back. 4 out of 4.

the skater girl: Cammie;  
the egyiption goddess: Bex;  
the girl in the short skirt: Macey and;  
the petit girl: Liz.

I feel really stalkerish right now. They three girls got up and walked away. Cammie carried on skating.

"I really didn't think anyone would be better than you. And if someone was I didn't expect it to be a... girl" Grant whispered.

"Shut up Grant we don't even know them. Let's go" I whispered back

"Fine" was he answer before jogging off. Why jog he has a skateboard in his hand...

Like I said at the beginning he's VERY stupid.


	2. First Day of School

Chapter 2:

Cammie's POV.

School. Well that's all I have to say. But it's a change in scenery I guess. I got dressed. I'm feeling expressional so I'm gonna tell you what I'm wearing. Purple skinny jeans, black/grey/pink hightops, a white New York City top, a Paul Boutique puff jacket and a pink and silver snapback. My favourite outfit for my first day.

I grabbed my skateboard and went downstairs.

"Hey honey you getting a lift of Macey?" My mum asked

"No I'm going on my skateboard" I said

"Oh ok well then have a nice day don't forget to eat something" Mum said. I grabbed an apple then left the house shouting goodbye to my mum. I walked down my drive, bit into my apple then skated down the street.

People from school looked at me as I skated into the parking lot. I hate attention. Then I hear the famous laughter of my best friends. As Macey drove in she honked at me bringing more attention. I picked up my and stopped at her car. Everyone was still looking at us. We all just walked in a line to the main office.

As soon as we stepped inside of the building the corridors went scilent. Then whisoers erupted. I caught things like 'She'd be perfect for Zach. The one with the skateboard' and 'They're all so different' It was a big range of coments.

"Do people know it's rude to stare?" Macey whispered as we walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Doesn't look like it" I replyed. The woman looked up and smiled a bright smile at us.

"Ahh the new students. Elizabeth Sutton your time table and locker number" She said and Liz stepped forward and took the paper. "Macey McHenry your time table and locker number" then handed it to Macey "Errmmm Bex Baxter?" she asked and Bex nodded "Here are your things, and Cameron Morgan here is your time table and locker number" she said handing me and Bex our papers.

We said our thank you's then started walking off when she called us back. "Cameron your not allowed to carry that around with you" she said

"Oh I wouldn't dare taking it of her last time someone did that they were in the hospital for a month" Macey said making that up completely on the spot.

"Well then have a nice day" she said buying Maceys story. Idiot.

Zach's POV.

Me, Grant, Jonas and Nick where stood outside me with my skateboard in hand and them with their fancy clohes. We are so not a like but it works I guess. Just then everyone's heads turned to the gates where a girl game in on a skateboard. The same girl me and Grant saw yesterday. I looked at him and shockingly he remembered yesterday. Then the blood red comvertable came in behind her and honked at her. They did a little 2 finger salut thing then she speed up to met her friends. Al I knew was that I had a bit of compotition. My friends were drooling over the 3 girls that stepped out the car. I on the other hand was staring at the skater.

I felt sorry for them knowing that as soon as they step inside whispers would start. We followed them inside to see what was said. Things like 'She'd be perfect for Zach. The one with the skateboard' and 'They're all so different' I was shocked at the comments that mentioned me. But let them slip. The girls walked to the front desk and we walked to our lockers.

"Oh my god the one with the short skirt is smoking hot" Nick almost shouted

"That's Macey" Me and Grant both said at the same time.

"Right the petite one looked good for you Jonas" he said

"That's Liz" Me and Grant said again spooky in 2 ways. 1) the second time we spook at the same time and 2) Grant remembered their names. No offence to the big guy. We all have lockers near each other. It's me then miss a locker then Nick the Grant then miss a locker and it's Jonas. After we got our stuff we all walked to form.

"Zach theat girl with the skateboard is pretty hot" Nick said to me as we were walking

"Cammie's just compotition" I said

"Right, Ok. How the heck do you and Grant know their names?" Nick asked

Just as Grant was about to answer there was a voice behind us "Yes how do you know?" We turned around and all 4 of them were standing there.

"Well your not very quite in the park you all basically shouted each others names" I said

"You were the boys that speeded past my car at the park" Macey shouted everyone now looking at her

"At your service" Nick said with a little bow. I saw Cammie crack a little smile at the corner of her mouth as she looked at Macey.

"Well you almost gave me a heart attack" she screamed again

"And with that comes my headache of her moaning" Cammie said eyeing all of us

"Well we are so very sorry" I said in a sarcastic, posh voice.

"You guys are getting on my nerves" Bex said

"Do all skaters get on your nerves?" I asked

"Yes" she replied instantly. I smirked then she realised what she said.

"HEY!" Cammie screamed getting everyones attention on our convosation "That was uncalled for"

"Sorry" Bex said

"Every time, Every time." Cammie mumbled then walked off.

"Well we got to get to form" Jonas said

"Before you go can you tell us where room NE01 is that's our form room?" Macey asked

"That's our form room follow us" Grant said walking in the direction of our form.

* * *

We arrived minutes later and the girls walked to the front. I looked around and Cammie wasn't there. We went to the back of the classroom and took our seats. The final bell went signaling form has started so Cammie is late. The girls introduced themselves then got told to sit at the back with us. Just great. Form was 10 minutes long in the morning. 5 minutes in Cammie crashed through the door looking like a mess.

"Not again" Bex screamed getting up and walking our to Cammie and taking her skateboard of her.

"Bex" Macey warned. Bex froze then looked at her hands with the skateboard in then back at Cammie who looked murderous. As fast as lighening Bex gave Cammie her skateboard back.

"Good choice" Cammie said

Cammie's POV.

"Good choice" I said. Ok the story Macey told the receptionist was not a complete lie I do protect my skateboard and I am strong enough to take physical action but all my threats are empty, but no one knows that...

"Why are you late?" The teacher bellowed.

"Well long story actually..." I said draggin actually out to waste time

"Get on with it" he said

"Well-" I was cut of from the bell "Goodbye" I said as I ran out the classroom and to the end of the corridor were I would wait for my friends. I know you want to know what happened so I'll tell you.

As I walked away from the group I started wondering forgeting about time. When I realise what time it actually is I run to fine my form room when I slip on a wet path of the floor and get all wet and my hair gets wet and ruined and I look like a mess. This always happens it's like God just decides to put a wet floor patch infront of me for me to slip on. It's happened 3 times already how bad is that. It's becoming a record.

My friends have finally showed up but with the boys following them. They push me into the toilets and fix my apperance. my clothes have dried now and I finally look decent again. We step back out into the hallway to fine the boys actually waited for us.

"Ok what are your names?" I blurted (not by accident)

"Cammie. Mannors" Liz said

"Ok mannors it is then. I'm Cammie this is Macey, Bex and Liz and who might you be?" I said in a british accent and did a curtsey with a pretend skirt.

They smiled like they wanted to laugh, looking at Liz then back to me. "Laugh if you want that was the whole point" I said. At this they burst out laughing. After a couple of secounds they composed themselves and answered my question.

"I'm Zach this is Nick, Grant and Jonas" Zach said pointing each one of them out.

We all started walking again. I had History first. "What you got first?" I asked

"History. Bottom set though." Grant said

"English" Nick said

"Maths" Jonas said

"History" Zach said

"English" Macey said

"English" Bex said

"Maths" Liz said

"Please don't say your in my History" I said

"You hate me alread? But we have so much incommon if you judged a book by its cover" he said a hand on his heart

"Funny" I said

"Well let's see. Zach travels everywhere on a skateboard and never puts it down. He is at the ramps every chance he gets, and always wears the same type of outfits. Skater outfits." Nick said. I actually thought he describe me for a minute. I pray my friends dont say anything. Tuff luck apparently

"Ok we already knew what Cammie was like so describe Zach" Macey said

"I just did" Nick said

"Wow we have a lot in common" Zach said

"Nope we don't. Let's just get to class" I said walking off. The others went their seperate ways and Zach caught up to me.

"Where's history?" I asked

"HB03. Bottom floor of that building there" he said pointing to a building

"Thanks" I said as I stepped outside. Fastest way to get away. Skateboarding. This school is massive. Rosevile High School has out done its self. It has little tunnels connecting building together or you can go outside and walk to the buildings main doors. It had a MB, AT, JT, IT, SC, HB, NE, SO, KH, GYM, SPH and CANTEEN. All those letter stood for something I just didnt know what. Oh well I dont really care. I made it to HB03 without Zach. I just hope I don't have to sit with him in this class that would be torture.


	3. In The Park

Chapter 3:

Zach's POV.

Cammie skated away from me as I just stood and watched. Her hair floated behind her like a river. Her long legs- Wait what the heck am I thinking? Cammie might not even be my friend and even if she was she is still compotition to me in my skating. I can not be thinking like that.

BRRRRIIINNNNGGG!

The bell brought me back to reality. I had to be at class in 1 minute. I put my skateboard down and went to class.

Cammie's POV.

The teacher asked me to introduce myself which I did. Then he directed me to a seat near the back of the room. There was a boy to my left who was cute. The seat to the right was unocupied which I hoped Zach wouldn't sit in. I sat down, then Zach came through the door.

"Sorry I'm late Mr Solomon" he said

"Why?" Mr Solomon asked

"Late out sir" he said eyeing me to keep quite.

"Very well go take your seat" sir said

His seat obviously had to be next to mine. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Thanks" he said

"For?" I asked

"Not giving me up" he said

"I'm not a tell tale you know" I said

"Never said you were" He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and faced back to the front. He was going on about some guy named Edward Chadwick. I zooned out completely until he asked me a question.

"Cammie please can you tell me when Edward Chadwick died" he said

Everyone turned my way. Zach smirked so I kicked him under the table.

"OW!" he shouted

"Zach what is the matter?" Mr Solomon asked

"Just hit my leg sir" he said "On someones foot" he whispered to me. I smiled.

"Anyway your answer Cammie" he said

"July 6th 1890" I said confidently

"Err well done that's correct2 he said. He was so trying to catch me out because I wasn't listening, but thanks to my history teacher in California we have already done some stuff on Edward Chadwick it was the subject we were doing when we left. Lucky me.

"Hi I'm Josh" someone whispered. I looked to my left and it was that cute guy.

"Cammie" I said

"So are you a skater girl?" he asked sounding a bit disapointed

"Whats it to ya?" I asked

"Josh here hates skaters" Zach butted in

"Really well that's affencive2 I said turning back to the board.

"Not my fault I have had a bad run with them. I used to think skater girls were cool but then after a few runins with them it went down the drain" He said

"We're not all the same you know" I said

"Well you and Zach are" he said

"I really wish people will stop saying that" I said exasperated

"Oh you love me really" Zach said

"Zach would you like to tell the class what you Cammie and Josh were talking about?" Sir said spotting us talking

"How much Josh hates skater girls and how much Cammie loves me" Zach said

"One I was quite affended by Joshs coment and two I'm not in love with you" I said turning to Zach at the end

"Well discus that matter another time and listen to what I'm saying please" he said

"Righyo" I said doing a little salut

"You and Zach are so alike" Someone from the front said

"Will people please stop saying that" I said. Once again.

"It's true though you guys would be a perfect couple" they said

Thats when the bell went and I grabbed my stuff and stood up and walked out.

"Wasn't it last lesson that you did that Zach?" I heard Mr Solomon ask as I left I just didn't hear his answer.

Zach's POV.

"Wasn't it just last lesson you did that Zach?" Mr Solomon asked me

"We're nothing a like" I said as I stood up.

"How can you not see it. You both walk out of classrooms when your annoyed. Your both skaters and you both live at the ramps. How can you not see that you are exactly the same person just in girl and boy form" A girl from the front said. I think she's called Olivia.

"Shut up" I said and left the room.

"Class dismissed" I heard sir shout.

I just carryed on walking and as I got outside I skated off to my next class. I entered class and sat at the back. I had English now. Just as Miss Buckenum started to speak Cammie walked through the door.

"Miss Morgan you can sit next to Zachary at the back" She said

She ground and sat down "It's like these teachers want us to be with each other 24/7" she said to me.

"The perfect couple" I whispered back

"Please don't say you agree" I whispered back sounding exasperated

"No we are nothing a like" He said

"Well we like the same things but in totally different ways so yes I agree" I whispered

"Class today is free day you can chat do homework or just sit and stare any of them 3 nothing else" Miss Buckenum Ithink she's called said to the class

"Ok then 20 questions" Zach said

"Shoot" I said

"What's your favourite thing to do?" he asked

"Easy skateboarding" I said "What about you?"

"Skateboarding. Favourite place to be?" he asked

"Ramps. What about you?" I asked

"Ramps too" he said nervously

"Move on" I said sternly

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked

"Blue" I said

"You have got to be kidding me" He said

"Why? What's yours? Please don't say blue

" I said

"Ok I won't say it but it is" he said

"This is creepy. Really creepy" I said

"No one needs to know about this" he said

"Nope and I think we don't need to find any more information about each other in this class" I said

"Agreed" he said

* * *

The rest of the day was fine. Zach didn't annoy me. At all. We had some nice conversations actually. But right now I'm walking home. I can't be bothered to use my skateboard so I'm carrying it. I heard a honk of a car next to me and as I turned I saw my 3 best friends. I put my skateboard in the boot to make more space and then I hopped into the front.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey Cammie. How were classes with that Zach kid?" Macey asked as she started driving again.

"How'd you know that he's in all of my classes?" I asked

"Word gets around when you are exactly a like" Bex said

"Well it wasn't that bad" I said

"That's good" Liz said as we pulled up infront of my house.

"You guys want to come in?" I asked

"Only for a couple of minutes because we need to get going" Liz said

I nodded and they followed me into my house. We went up to my room. I had already got my skateboard from Macey car boot so I through it onto my bed. We chatted for a while. I went to the bathroom and when I was in there Liz shouted to me.

Macey's POV.

Liz shouted through to Cammie while she was in the bathroom "Cammie we need to go so we'll see you tomorrow"

As Bex and Liz left I grabbed Cammies skateboard of her bed. I'm sorry but she's getting all the attention because of this skateboard and I know we are friends but attention is my life. She hates it and I'm only borrowing it...

Cammie's POV.

I walked into my room to find my friends had left like Liz had said. I pressed play on my IPod and Natalie by Bruno Mars blasted through the speakers. I fell back onto my bed having the feeling that something was missing. I closed my eyes and as soon as they closed they opened back up. My skateboards missing!

Macey's POV.

"So we need to get home other wise we wont be able to get your homework done" Liz said

"Excuse me. Me and Bex can do our homework just fine thank you very much" I said

"Prove it then I won't help you with your homework for a whole week and lets see if your grades drop or not" Liz said

"Lets shake on it then" Bex said

We all shoke on it. "Now what?" Liz asked

"Lets go to the park" I said

"Why?" Bex asked

"Well Cammie's getting all the attention from being a skater girl so why don't we try" I said showing them Cammie's skateoard

"Macey that's her newest and favourite skateboard she will kill you if she finds out it was you that took it" Bex said. Then Bex's phone stated ringing.

"It's Cammie" She said

"Don't answer just get in the car and lets go" I said

They did as they were told and I drove to the park. When we get to the park I park up and we see the boys (Grant, Nick, Zach and Jonas) standing around.

"Hey guys" Bex shouted.

"Hey whats with the skateboard Macey? Never knew you did skateboarding" Nick shouted back. We walked over to them and they met us half way.

"Me neither" Bex whispered. I elbowed her in the stomach.

"That skateboard looks awfully familiar" Zach said

"Really" I said "Funny"

"Can I look at it?" Zach asked

"Errrmmm..." I 'ermmed'. To late he snatched it off me. He examined it putting his under his foot.

"I've seen this before somewhere..." He pondered "Cammie"

"What your so obsessed with her you'll just change the subject completely by throughing her name in there" I said giggling

"I'm not obsessed with Cammie and i said her name because this is Cammie's skateboard. I remember her carrying it now" He said

"1) You are obsessed with her on the inside 2) This isn't Cammie's skateboard" I said

"This is Cammie's skateboard" He said. I was about to answer when Liz's phone went off.

"Cammie" She said

"Leave it" I said. She ended the phone call. Then Bex's went off again.

"Cammie" She 'quoted' Liz

"Ignore it" I said

Then my phone went off. "Will she just stop calling" I shouted at my phone.

"She's trying to find her skateboard" Zach said

"Will you guys stick up for me here" I said directing it to Nick Jonas and Grant

"Sorry we're with Zach it does look suspious" Grant said

I answered my phone and put it on speaker phone "Hello Cammie you are on speaker phone with the girls and the boys" I said

"Well then I wont ask you I'll ask the others lets start with Zach. Now Zach skaters don't lie to other skaters so I want to know if you have seen my skateboard" Cammie said

"Yes I have" Zach said

"Where?" She asked

"In Macey's hands a couple seconds ago before I took it off her to see if I had seen it before" Zach said dobbing me in.

"Macey stay were you are I'm coming for my skateboard" Cammie said. I could picture her saying that through clenched teeth. I hung up.

"Thanks Zach now I'm dead" I said

"Sorry she pulled the skaters code card on me" He said

"What code?" I asked

He pulled his phone out and showed us all. It had a list of 5 things skateboarders have to do. It said Not lie to other skaters; help other skaters out; never steel other skaters skateboards; Practise with each other and; always show your skills to other skaters. I was utterly confused.

"That is the card she pulled on me so I could'nt lie to her"

"Fine. Whatever you say" I said

* * *

**A/N: THE LIST OF SKATER RULES I MADE UP ON THE SPOT! SO IF ANY SKATERS READ THIS I MADE IT UP COMPLETEY!**


	4. Sexist remarks at the ramps

Chapter 4:

Cammie's POV.

I can't believe Macey would do that. Attention. She did it for attention didn't she? I'm used to her attention problem but this is a whole new level. I picked up my oldest skateboard and went to the park. When I got there all of them were stood around.

"Macey if you wanted a skateboard so badly you could have just asked" I said

"Well you would have said no" she said

"Have this one" I said handing her the old one and taking my best one back.

"What?" she asked shocked

"It's my oldest one so I don't use it. If you want attention so much have that one" I said pointing to the skateboard.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Definate" I said

"Cammie thanks but I don't know how to skate" Macey said dropping her head

"Practise makes perfect" I said

"It takes a lot more than that" I heard Zach whisper. Luckly for me I was stood next to him, so I elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"Are you ok Zach" Liz said putting her hand on his back

"He'll be fine no blood no mercy" I said

"Cammie that's mean" Liz said glaring at me

"Sorry Liz" I said

"It's not me you need to apologize to" she said. By this time Zach had stood back up and as I looked at him to 'apologize' he was smirking.

"I would but he's smirking so he fineds it quite amusing" I said. The smirk has gone. He looked at me then at Liz then at everyone else and back to me.

"That was not called for" He said

"What all I said was that you found something amusing because you were smirking" I said

"Don't act innocent" He said

"Guys we will meet you at the ramps" I heard Nick say. As I turned to face them they were already gone.

"See you scared our friends away" I said turning back to him. I instantly took a step back because of how close he had gotton.

"Don't blame me for that it was you that said what you said" He said

"What don't you like having your smirk wiped off your face?" I asked

"Cammie don't push me" he said

"Wow smirking must be really important to you" I said putting a hand on my heart as I said the rest of my sentence "I'm sorry for wiping your smirk off your face"

"Apology excepted" He said taking a step closer. I took one back. He took another one forward. This went on for a while until he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward and crashed his lips on mine. I felt sparks fly as he did that and I don't have a clue why. I hadn't kissed back due to shock so he started to pull away. As he did I dropped my skateboard and grabbed his shirt pulling him back and I kissed him back with so much passion I might have fainted. I don't know what made me do it but I did. I also didn't regret it which scared me a little bit.

We both pulled away after a while we both pulled away because of lack of oxygen. We stared into each others eyes until I broke the scilence.

"What was that for?" I asked

"I wanted to see what it was like. Everyones saying that we are the perfect couple I just felt a lot of pressure so I thought do fight it invite it. So I did and now I've done it I want to do this" He said but before I could ask what he wanted to do he kissed me again. I soon got over the shock and kissed him back. It felt amazing. I just hope he was telling the truth about this and isn't doing it for popularity.

Nick's POV.

Cammie and Zach were 'arguing' again and we all shared a look and a nod.

"Guys we will meet you at the ramps" I said

We all walked of but as we turned the corner I saw something that really did shock me. Zach had that look. The dangerous lok. Something bad is going to happen or something brilliant. It can go either way.

"Oh guys Zach has my keys so I catch up in a minute" I said stopping and turning back around. When they were out of sight I turned to watch Zach and Cammie. Zach took a step forward. Cammie took one back. This went on for a while and they were getting closer to where I was stood. But then Zach grabbed Cammie's arm and pulled her forward and crashed his lips on her. He started to pull back but Cammie actually dropped her skateboard and pulled him back. Zach being cliche pulled back because of 'lack of oxygen'. H ecould have kept on going a couple of weeks ago he swam under water for 5 full minutes. But Cammie still needs to breathe.

"What was that for?" Cammie asked

"I wanted to see what it was like. Everyones saying that we are the perfect couple I just felt a lot of pressure so I thought do fight it invite it. So I did and now I've done it I want to do this" Zach said then kissed her again. Wow he must really like her deep down. At this point I left and ran back to the others at the ramps.

"Hey did you get your keys?" Bex asked

"Well no he doesn't have them. But that doesn't matter. You won't believe what I just saw" I said

"What did you see?" Macey asked

"Zach and Cammie..." I trailed off

"Zach and Cammie what?" All the girls screamed at me.

"Kissing" I finished

"No way" The girls all whispered.

"Yes way. Zach was being cliche and everything but who cares Zach kissed Cammie and she kissed him back" I said

"Ok this is only serious if Cammie dropped he skateboard. Did that happen?" Macey asked

"Yes" I said

The girls shared a look then all ran off the direction I came.

"Don't ruin their moment" I shouted, but they didn't listen to me. We followed them and Grant asked the weirdest question ever.

"Is it true that UFO ship will explode if a fat person is abducted by aliens?" He asked

"What?" Me and Jonas both said

"You heard me" he said

"Yes but that is impossible to answer and UFO's don't exsist anyway" I said

"Fine. Fine. Whatever" He said.

That's when we arrived to where Cammie and Zach where.

"Where you guys ever planning on going to the ramps" Macey asked

"Yes" Cammie said

"Well we have a few questions for you Cammie" Bex sid stepping forward and pulling Cammie up from the ground where she was sat. It happened so fast Cammie ouldn't even grab her skateboard in time.

"Rebecca Baxter if you don't let go of me right now hell is going to break loose" Cammie shouted while wriggling around ing Bex's grasp.

"And why is that Cameron?" Bex asked calmly

"Because you didn't let me get my skateboard" Cammie said through clenched teeth. At that Bex stopped and let go of Cammie who then walked back over to the rest of us and picked up her skateboard.

"Any questions you have on whatever subject you have you can ask another time" Cammie said then she put her foot under her skateboard and skated off.

"Wow you were all calm and collected but at the mention of her skateboard you just stopped like it was a death wish" Grant tease Bex

"It is" Liz said

"What?" Grant asked

"A death wish" Bex answered for her.

At that Grant didn't reply.

"Bex can take on Cammie any time. But if Cammie's not got her skateboard or it has been taken of her it gives her some new found anger" Macey said

"Isn't the saying new found freedom?" I asked

"Yes but I changed it so deal with it" Macey snapped. I held my hands up in surrender.

Cammie's POV.

As I skated away from the group and down to the ramps I thought about who we all are. It made me realise that we are all different in so many ways. But also that one of my best friends is a like in someway to one of the boys. Like me and Zach are a like in skating. Macey and Nick ar alike in attention. Liz and Jonas are a like by both of them being geeky, and also Bex and Grant are a like because they both fight. Well at least I think Grant does with the amount of muscel he has and no brain cells. I really hope he is.

It also made me worry. What will happen when everyone shows there true colours?

I was pulled out of my thought by the ramps. I stopped infront of them and looked around. I spotted a few groups of guys and a group of girls all chatting away. But just as I was about step onto the ramps a guy spotted me.

"Oh everyone look a girl thinks she can skateboard" He shouted. It mae me mad at how sexist he was being. I was about to reply when someone else shouted.

"Why do you think you could skateboard better than her" A voice behind me shouted. I turned and saw that it was Bex that had shouted it. They had all arrived and where stood there smirking or smiling. I think you can guess who was doing what. I was actully shocked though that he shouted that. Not that I thought he wouldn't stick up for me but she and Macye and Liz al hate beeng seen at ramps infront of people.

"Oh look what we have here. A group of girls thinking they are better than everyone" He shouted walking over with his group and everyone else that I spotted before.

"But that's were you're wrong we arn't better than you lot because we don't skate" Bex said menisangly.

"So then, why is your friend think she can?" someone different asked

"Maybe because she can" It was Zach this time that spoke. I think Zach, Nick, Grant and Jonas are known in this park as brilliant skaters because as soon as Zach spoke the first guy looked at him in shock.

"Oh my. Is Zach sticking up for a bunch of girls?" He said in a sweet girly voice "Girls can't skateboard face it I'm right" He said this bit in his normal voice.

"You wanna bet" Grant said stepping forward.

"Sure I bet she can't do the 360 heelflip" He said

Everyone turned to me. I moved a bit closer and did the 360 heelflip. Easy as pie.

"Ok how about the ollie or nollie" He said. I did both. Easy.

"slides and " He demanded. I walked back over to the ramps and did loads of slides and grinds. When I walked over all he said was - "Freestyle battle"

"No" All the boys said (Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick)

I looked a them confused. I looked at each one of them and Zach had a pleading look on his face.

"I don't do battles" I said but that was a total lie. And I would have pulled it of if Macey hadn't scoffed. I glared daggers at her as she covered her mouth.

"Well it seems your friend disagrees" He said

"She just thinks to highly of me" I said still lokking at Macey.

"But first I want to know who you are because I haven't seen you around here before" he said

"There is a thing called moving house you know where a family leaves on house and moves to a different house in a different area" I said like he was dumb.

"Never. I never knew that" He said back in a really shocked sarcastic voice. He stepped closer and eyed my skateboard.

"Nice skateboard. The best ther is. Very expencive wouldn't want anything to happen to it" He said

"Sam don't" One of his friends called out. At that point he snatched my skateboard of me and examined it in his hands. My fists clenched and I think my friends saw that.

"Cammie calm down. No one needs to get hurt" Liz said in a claming voice, but I could here the shakiness in it. Zach, Grant, Nick and jonas all lokked at me then to my friends and so forth a couple of times.

"What's she gonna do?" Jonas asked my friends. But loyd enough for everyone to hear.

"You really don't want to know" Bex said.

With every touch he made on my skateboard got me angryer and angryer.

"Sam is it?" Macey asked sweetly. He just nodded.

"I recommend giving Cammie her skateboard back" she said

"So the prety girl has a name" He said. Now that knocked me of the edge. My friends all stepped away from me and the guys looked at them weirdly then looked back at me then took a step back. 'Sam' saw this and I saw worry cross his face.

"Sam give me my skateboard back" I said through clenched teeth. He looked like he was considering it until he brought his knee up and my skateboard down and snapped it in half. Just as I was about to lunge for him, my friends lunged at me and had my arms behind my back in seconds.

"Sam I did tell you to give it her back. Where we come from skating is everyones life. Having your skateboard broken is a crime. Well not a crime as in against the law but people get very mad about it. Cammie here was the worst. Once someone broke her best skateboard and they ended up in hospital for a week because of it. Now you just broke her best skateboard. If w wern't here there is a change you could be in a coma" Macey said

I was staring to calm down now but they still had a strong hold on me.

"That's a bit over the top Macey" I said in my nor mal voice.

"True but just trying to get a point across" she said

"What by lieing" I said

"If that's what it takes" she said. We whispered all this to each other so no one else heard.

"Sweety I 'm sorry to say but you need to get a new skateboard" Sam said handing me my skateboard back.

I had to glote about how many I had just because he called my 'sweety'

"I'll ask you one question first. How many skateboards do you own?"

"Whys it matter?" He said

"Just answer the question" An exastperated Bex said

"2. Why?" He said

"I think it's you that needs to get a new skateboard" I said and then my friends released their grip of me knowing I wanted to leave.

Macey's POV.

"Why would I need a knew one she's the one with bthe broken skateboard?" Sam said as Cammie left.

"Nope she right you do need a new one. You have 2 she has 18" I said

"It would be 23 but I broke 3 from errrm-" I cut Bex off

"She broke 3 from anger issues-" This time she cut me off

"I don't have anger issues" She shouted at me

"And Cammie broke 2 from using them to much" I continued ignoring Bex.

"Wow" Was all he said

"See you later. Or never. That's fine with us" Bex said then we walked of the boys following close behind.

Cammie's POV.

As I walked away I felt like screaming. That idiot better not go to the same school as us. If so he better avoid me like the plage!


	5. The Science Project

Chapter 5:

Cammie's POV.

At school the next day I ran into someone by accident. Today I didn't have a skateboard. My next best one was in my locker. I looked up and it was Sam. I couldn't see my friends anywhere, so I thought, time to make a scene.

"You!" I shouted

"Calm down I didn't walk into you on purpose" he said. His friends whispered something to him, then realization crossed his face.

"Wheres your skateboard Cammie?" He asked. People were starting to crowd round us.

"Someone broke it in half" I said my hands in fists.

"Who?" someone from the crowd shouted

"Sam" I said

I heard my name being called. I could tell it was my friends.

"Cammie don't" Liz said

"No promises" I said

"Oh you think you could beat me in a fight?" He asked. That got me. As fast as lightening he was on the ground, my knee on his chest hands behind his back.

"What do you think?" I asked

Someone pulled me off of Sam. Idiots. I looked and saw it was Grant. Bex told him something, then he through me over his shoulder and carried me away. I shouted and kicked. But Bex had probably told him how to carry me without getting hurt. My friends are just brilliant.

Bex's POV.

We all shouted Cammie's name as we tried to push though the crowd. When we made it through Liz spoke "Cammie don't"

Cammie's reply "No promises"

Sam made it much worse by saying "Oh you think you could beat me in a fight?" Then as fast as lightening he was on his back hands behind him with Cammie's knee on his chest.

"Grant pull her off" I whispered to Grant and he did. Then I told him what to do.

"Put her over your shoulder so her knees in line with your armpits" I whispered

He nodded then walked off carrying Cammie away.

"That twice now. If there's a next time there's no going back. We won't be able to stop her" I said

"Well thanks. I think" he said

"Just stay out of her way. She cool down after a while but she is really protective over her skateboards" Macey said

"OK" He said then him and his friends walked of and the crowd started to disappear.

Cammie's POV.

Grant carried me all the way to my locker and finally put me down. The rest of them turned up after a couple of minutes.

"Forget it" I said then opened my locker to have a skateboard to fall out of my locker. I picked it up and looked at it. It was the new skateboard I saw last night on the computer the GX. It went on sale last night at midnight. I didn't have the money to buy it yet so I started saving up.

I looked at my friends and they were all smiling.

"What's this?" I asked

"It's a present. Don't say you thought we forgot" Bex said

"What?" I said utterly confused

"Wait. You forgot. OMG! You forgot your own birthday" Bex said

"What my birthdays tomorrow" I said

"What! Well happy day before your birthday" Liz said

"You guys are hilarious. These are really expensive though" I said

"We all chipped in. We told the guys and we all brain stormed what to get you. It was Zach that brought up the skateboard" Macey said

I looked at Zach and smiled. "Thanks guys. This is awesome" I said. We had a group hug. The bell went for first period and we all walked away. I was walking with Zach to our Science class.

"Thanks Zach" I said

"For what?" He asked

"For the skateboard" I said

"We all chipped in. It wasn't just me" I said

Before when we group hugged Bex gave me a note. It said: _Zach paid for most of the skateboard. It was all his idea. Bex and the girls x_

I showed him the note and his eyes went wide.

"How much?" I asked

"Not telling" He said

"Well you can either tell me or I ask Bex" I said

"Fine I paid half" He said

"Zach these skateboards cost like £150. So that would mean you paid £75 towards it. That's a lot of money" I said

"It was worth it" He said. I stopped and he stopped after realizing I had.

"What?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Nothing. You really amaze me" I said

"How so?" He asked

"It doesn't matter" I said then started walking again. I could tell people were watching and listening to us discreetly. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Tell me" He insisted

"You just say the right things at the right time. It is actually sweet but creepy at the same time" I said

"It's my personality" He said

"Funny" I said

"Hey are you free after school?" He asked

"Yeah why?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at the ramps later" He said

"Ye sure. Be prepared to be destroyed though" I said and started walking again. He jogged to catch up with me.

"By the way I saw Nick eyeing Macey yesterday" He whispered

"No way!" I shouted

He chuckled and said "Yes way. I saw him staring at her as she held you back from Sam in the park. If she didn't have her back turned she would have seen him staring. It wasn't very discrete" He said

"We should get them together" I said

"I have the perfect plan" He said. But at that point the teacher came into the classroom.

"Class we have a big project. You will be in pairs that I choose and it is due in 2 weeks time" He said

"What's it about?" A girl at the front asked

"Well you need to work on a presentation for the MNN then do a presentation to the class. That means you will have to spend the 2 weeks in each others houses. I have rang your parents and they have made arrangements for where you will be staying. So the pairs. Sam and Fran, George and Hannah, Kristen and Edward, Zach and Cammie..." After that I zoned out. I was paired with Zach. After the teacher finished reading out the pairs he said where we would be staying.

"OK, Sam you will be going to Fran's house, Hannah you will be going to George's house, Kristen to Edwards house. Cammie will be going to Zach's house..."

No this can not be happening. I have to spend 2 weeks at Zach's house! I know we are friends but it might be a bit awkward with what happened at the park yesterday...

I looked at Zach and he was smirking at me.

"Looking forward to the science project?" He asked me

"I have rules. You have to follow them if I'm staying at your house" I said

"Hit me" I knew he meant with the rules but I hit him anyway.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked

"You said to hit you" I said innocence seeping out in my voice.

"You knew what I meant" He said

I just smiled at him. I would never tell him this but he is awesome. I just feel relaxed when I'm with him. Probably because he likes the same things I like. Who knows?


	6. The Date

**A/N: BY THE WAY THE MNN IS A REAL THING I DONT OWN THAT IT'S SHORT FOR MOTHER NATURE NETWORK, SEARCH IT.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Ok I'm all packed and ready for tomorrow. As I just sat down on my bed the door bell went. I let my mum get it. She is downstairs after all. I heard mumbling then my mum shouted me.

"Cammie. There's someone here to see you!" She shouted.

It confused me. I didn't invite anyone round.

"Hey Cammie" Zach. The ramps. Oh I said I'd go...

"Hey Zach. Let me just grab my skateboard" I said as I ran back up the stairs.

I came back down shouted by to my mum and left with Zach. The walk/ride there was casual. No awkwardness so far.

When we arrived. The ramps were full with teenagers on BMX's, skateboards, scooter, basically anything with wheels.

"Wow" I said

"Hey guys look it's Zach!" Someone shouted

"So you're famous here?" I asked

"Sort of. Me, Nick, Grant and Jonas" He said

"I wonder why" I joked

"Come on Zach show us some moves" The same guy shouted.

"Not today guys but I'm sure my companion will" Zach shouted back. That caused all eyes to come to me.

"Seriously" I whispered. Zach pushed me forward.

"Just do what you were doing the first time you came" He whispered to me. I nodded then started doing my tricks. I totally forgot that I was infront of a crowd. That dawned on me when I heard the cheering at the end. It made me jump.

"You're amazing" Zach said coming up to me

"Well you know me not one to brag. But I could have done my 20 stair kickflip a lot better than I did, also my-" Zach cut me off

"I thought you weren't one to brag?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know me so well" I said glad he saw my joke.

After a while we decided to go home. He walked me to my door .

"I'll see you tommorow. I can't believe I have to spend 2 weeks with you. God help me" I said jokingly

"Very funny. I'll see you tomorrow Cammie" He said turning around.

"Don't forget those rules I have Zachary I will be posting them on your forehead so you remember" I shouted to him.

"First you need to tell me those rules" He shouted back.

"Tomorrow" I shouted opening my door

"Tomorrow" He repeated. Then he winked at me and walked of down the street.

* * *

I got into school and walked straight to my locker. Zach was leaning against it when I arrived.

"Hey" I said

"Hey so are you coming my house straight after school?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said. He moved out of my way so I coukd open my locker.

"So what we gonna do our presentation on?" He asked

"Well we could do it on either animals, energy, weather, politics, space, translating uncle sam or wilderness and resorces" I said remembering everything the MNN does.

"I say we do... Animals" He said

"Ok then, animals it is" I said closing my locker.

"Well we better get to class" He said

"Yeah, let's go" I said and we started walking to History.

"Right class today we are doing world history" The teacher said just as we sat down.

"Cammie, pick a country" The teacher said

"Australia" I said

"Ok so history on Australia. Anyone know any?" The teacher asked. At first no one put the hand up. After a minute or two someone did and I was shocked to see who it was. Zach.

"Yes Zach" The teacher (Mr Smith) said

"Well, was about 30'000 years ago that humans arrived in Australia?" Zach questioned

"Yes correct. Well done Zach" Mr Smith said

I looked at Zach zooning out on what Mr Smith was saying about Australia. He looked at me after about 10 seconds. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Suck up" I whispered to him

"Shut up" He said

Then I turned back to Mr Smith and what he was saying.

* * *

Classes whizzed by. I am now stood at my locker waiting for Zach. Speak/think of the devil and he shall appear.

"Hey Cammie let's go" He said

"So do you have brothers or sisters?" I asked

"Yeah i have-" He got cut off from Macey Bex and Liz.

"Cammie come on we have to go shopping" Macey said grabbing my hand.

I pulled it back and they looked at me funny. "Sorry guys gotta go settle down in my new home" I said

"What new home?" They asked at the same time

"We have a science project that invovels me staying at Zach's house for 2 weeks" I explained

"2 weeks! What about our special days!" Bex shrieked at me

"Sorry guys you'll have to do them without me" I said shrugging "This is for the MNN" I said

"Wow" They all said

"But Monday we go out for the night, Tuesday we go shopping, Wednesday we have movie night, Thursday we have dance, Friday we have study, Saturday we have party time and Sunday we have chill time. Please don't tell me your missing all that for 2 whole weeks" Macey said

"Well I'm definatly missing the shopping, going out for the night and party time" I said

"So your saying you will still do the movie night, dance, study and chill time?" Bex asked

"Yes but if it's fine with Zach movie night will have to be at his, we will have to change the dance place to somewhere closer to his we can study anywhere and chill time is like normal" I said

"Well?" They all said turning to Zach

"What? Oh right. Well you can have the movie night at mine, but me and guys have to be aloud to join you" Zach said

"Agreed." Bex said instantly "Where we doing dance?"

"On the streets" I said

"Cool do they have to come as well?" Macey said pointing to Zach and behind him where Nick, Grant and Jonas where walking towards us.

"That's up to them" I said

"Fine. We will do study in the libary for just an hour instead of 2" Liz said

"Ok and sunday I'll meet you in the park at the usual time 11am" I said

"Can we come?" I heard a male voice say behind me

I turned and it was Nick, Grant and Jonas.

"Sure" Liz squeeked. Me, Bex and Macey all looked at her "Sorry" she squeeked again

"Doesn't matter you said it now" I said

"Well we gotta go teas in about an hour and a half you got to meet the family and settle in so lets go" Zach said besides me

"What you talking about dude?" Grant asked

"We have to do a science project for 2 weeks and Cammie has to stay at mine for that time. Teachers rules" He said

"Oh ok well we still on for after?" Nick said

"Yeah defo see you then" Zach said the started walking backwards and motioning for me to follow.

"See ya guys and see you guys tomorrow" I said then walked of to catch up with Zach.


	7. setteling in

Chapter 7:

Zach's POV.

We are now outside my house. I can already see my brothers lookingt through the window.

"Cammie to answer your earlier question I have two older brothers and they are both very rude so anything they say to you ignore them" I said

"Gotcha" She said

I opened my door and put her bag down. My mum came up to her first.

"Hello you must be Cammie nice to meet you make your self at home" She said

"Thanks Mrs Goode" Cammie said

"Oh call me Catherine" She said

"Ok" Cammie said. I could tell she felt a little awkward.

"Cammie, thesearemybrothers,samandmikeletsgodoourproject now" I rushed out at lighening speed then grabbed Cammie's arm and dragged her to the stairs. I could here Cammie laughing behind me.

I opened my bedroom door pushed Cammie in the closed it behind me.

"Well you deo realise I'll be here for 2 weeks I'm gonna have to talk to your brothers at somepoint" Cammie said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Zach" I heard from outside my door

I walked over to it and opened it and in came my brothers.

"Head over heels already boys?" Cammie asked Bending down since they were on the floor.

"Very funny" Mike said

"Nice to meet you" Cammie said

"So Cammie why are you here?" Sam said

"I'm here to steal your family posessions" Cammie said with a very serious look on her face. Apparently my brothers are very stupid because their faces went into shock as they stood up and looked at her. Mike had a key necklace on from our dad (he's at work right now). She stepped forward and pulled the necklace from his neck and put it in her pocket and said "Starting with this"

They still didn't say anything so I started laughing.

"Cammie stop it just give it back" I said inbetween laughs.

"Fine~" She said giving it back to Mike.

"So your not here to steel?" Sam asked

"No stupid shes here to do a science project" I said hitting him over the head which ended up with us wresteling on the floor.

"Silly, silly, silly boys" I heard Cammie say.

"What you think you could do better?" I heard Mike ask

"Of course! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you're better than me" I heard Cammie challenge. Me and Sam had stopped wresteling now to watch Mike and Cammie.

I saw the smirk on Cammies lips and I instantly remembered what Macey had once said _"Bex can take on Cammie any time. But if Cammie's not got her skateboard or it has been taken of her it gives her some new found anger" _and Bewx is strong, and I also don't see Cammie's skateboard. I looked around frantically. I finally saw it near the door. I grabed it then put it in front of Cammie.

As she reached for it Mike grabbed it and put it behind his back. My head dropped instantly. I stepped back and pulled Sam with me.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked me

"This isn't good" I kept repeating. I rang Bex and Macey and they said they were on there way and just to try and calm her down.

So thats what I did.

"Mike give the skateboard to Cammie and then we can settle the wresteling bet thing" I said

"No it annoys her I can see it" Mike said

"Yeah but you don't know the damage Cammie can cause" I said then as an after thought I added "and I don't what my room destroyed" I whined that bit. I heard the front door go and I shouted to my mum to send the to girls up. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs then m door burst open.

"Right no ones injured, nothings broken, seems we got here just in time" Macey said putting hr hands on her hips while Bex went up behind Mike and took the skateboard.

"I'll take that" Bex said holding the skateboard. But she didn't give it to Cammie she gave it to me which really confused me.

I looked at Cammie and I could see she was calming down. So I just went along with it.

"Now what's this all about?" Bex asked standing with her hands on hips next to Mike and Cammie

"Cammie said she could do better than Mike in a wrestleing match" I said

Sam laughed at that. "Yeah right. Mikes on collage rugby team! No way she could beat him" He almost shouted

"Rugby team? Fancy pancy" Macey said

"How old are you?" Bex asked

"18" Mike answered

"Well Cammie once put a world champ boxer on their backside just because they were with their friends and they stool Cammie skate board for a dare. Big mistake" Bex said. I could see the shock on Mikes face

"Jokes but she probably could do that if they teased her so much she went over the edge" Macey said

"Lie" Cammie said "Can I have my skateboard now?"

"Sure" I said passing her, her skateboard.

"Thanks. I'm going out. I'll be back after" Cammie said "Alone" She added

"Teas at 7" I said

"I won't be hungry tell your mum not to make extra" Cammie said. Then she just walked out the room. We all stayed quite until we heard the door close.

"Rude much" Sam said

"His fault" Bex said pointing to my idiot of a brother Mike

"How so?" He asked

"Cammie likes to be relaxed all the time. She likes to chill and relax with her friends and have a laugh. That's what she was doing with you. She was teasing you with the wresteling thing as a joke but you took it seriously and then made it worse by taking the skateboard" Macey said

"It's just a skateboard" Mike said

"Yeah but skateboarding is all Cammie has left in her life. Her mum doesn't really talk to her, and her dad is always at work. That's why after school and on the weekends we have something planned so she doesn't have to go home. But just leave her for a bit she will probably be back after you have had your tea" Bex said

"Hey who left before?" My mum said walking into the room

"Cammie" I said

"And you didn't go with her?" My mum asked

"She wants to be alone" I said

"Well does she know dinners at 7?"

"Yeah but she said not to make extra for her" I said

"Oh well tell her not to be out to late" my mum said leaving the room

"Where would she have gone anyway?" Sam asked

"The ramps" Macey and Bex said at the same time.

"So she's the girl form of Zach?" Sam asked

"Pretty much" Macey nodded

"And before we leave what grades did you guys get in math and english in high school?" Bex asked

"D" They both said at the same time.

"But Zachy boy here is getting A's and A*'s" Mike said

"Really?" Bex asked

"Yeah" I siad

"Well can you tutor me an Bex because we have a bet with Liz and in the next week we have a maths and english test and we need to get good grades to prove to her we can do our homework and tests without her" Macey said

"Yeah sure don't you and the others have a study day thing?" I asked

"Yeah could you help us then?" Macey asked

"Sure" I said

"Great now that's settled I'm going" Mike said

"Same's" Sam said

"Dumbo's" Bex whispered

"What?" Mike asked in a challenging way

I couldn't even process what happened but next thing I see is Mike on the floor with Bex kneeling on his chest.

"Not so big for a rugby player" Bex tease

"What the-" Mike said

"Lauguage Mike" My mum shouted asz she walked past.

"See you bro's" I said pushing them out of my room

"Well while we are here lets rearrage your room so Cammie feels better when she gets back" Macey said

"How?" I asked

"Well you have your bed facing your TV so I'm thinking movie night" Macey said

"Yeah we can put a mat down to put the snacks on and put a pile of Cammie's favourite DVD's on your pillow and set the bed up like it's a sofa and that will be perfect" Bex said

"Sure get to it" I said

"Your helping" Bex said

"What shall I do?" I asked

"Go get the 2 latest Bond films all of the Jason Bourne films and Real Steal" Macey said

"We'll do the rest" Bex said

I then left to go to the shops.


	8. Tea Time & Challenges

**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT END. VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Zach's POV.

Cammie still hasn't come back yet and we are sitting down to eat. My mum being my mum made loads extra. As we sat down the door opened and in came Cammie. Her head was down so I couldn't see her face.

"I thought you were gonna be back later" I said to her

"I had some problems at the ramps" She said turning her head further away. That got me suspicious.

"What happened?" I asked standing up just before my mum put the plates down on the table.

"Nothing I'm gonna go do some homework. I'll see you after" Cammie said. Then the door bell went. "Chiz" I heard Cammie say under her breath. Sam got up and answered the door. Macey, Bex and Liz were stood there but as soon as the door was fully open they pushed Sam out of the way and ran towards Cammie.

"Cammie are you ok?" Liz asked

"You're good" Bex said nodding approvingly

"Let me check you out" Macey said

They said it all at the same time. Cammie obviously understood them.

"I'm fine" she said facing Liz with her head still down "Thanks" she said to Bex "No" she said Macey

"What the heck is going on?" I asked

"Well Cammie-" Macey tried to say but got cut of by Cammie

"-did nothing" Cammie said

"No Cammie-" Liz tried but got cut off like Macey

"-did nothing" Cammie repeated

"Oh for the love of God Cammie got in a fight" Bex shouted

"What?" I shouted turning Cammie to face me. I move the hair out of her face and saw that she had a black eye.

"Cammie what the hell? Mick get some ice" I said the last bit to Mike

"It's nothing compared to what he got" Bex said

"Who's he?" I asked

"Don't know. But he just decided to start a fight with her." Bex said

"What happened?" I asked

"Well let us enlighten you" Macey said

_Macey's Flashback..._

_Cammie was skating on the ramps on the skateboard we got her. We were watching. She had calmed down from before now she was just skating. That's when he came over._

_"Hey beautiful" He said_

_"Stop before it get's ugly" Cammie said holding her hand up. Her skateboard was infront of her._

_"Hey that's not very nice is it?" He said grabbing her arm and pulling it bejind her back._

_Cammie got mad fast. More than ever. Her stakeboard was on the floor. Which didn't help. _

_"Sweetheart let's go back to my place to have some fun" He whispered in her ear. All his friends athered round now and started to cheer. That's when her eyes locked on Bex. Bex moved forward ever so slowly. Then she screamed at the top of her voice making all the boys look at her. That's when Cammie was in action. _

_It happened so fast I can't even describe what happened but he definatly got a few punches in. All his friends backed up and didn't help him. After a while he was on the floor and as soon as he was Cammie was up and skating a way. We had to run to catch up but we lost her. We thought she would come here and we were right._

_flashback over._

"Cammie are you ok?" I asked her again after hearing the story.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Cammie said

"Good and I don't care what you say your eating something." I demanded.

"Fine. I'll see you guys in school tomorrow" Cammie said.

"Ok stay safe" Liz said giving Cammie a hug.

When they left I took her to the table were my family was sat.

"Are you ok? Here's the ice" Mike said

"Fine thanks" Cammie said takinbg the Ice pack from him.

"Wow when you said you could fight I didn't think you meant like that" Sam said in awe.

"Thanks" Was all Cammie said

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" Mike asked

"I don't really like to talk about it" Cammie whispered. I could see a tear run down her face so I put my hand on her knee.

"Don't worry" I whispered to her then gave my brothers a glare.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"It's fine. Really it is" Cammie said.

"Well lets just forget about it and start fresh?" My mum said

"Agreed there" Cammie said smiling a little at my mum.

"Brilliant. Well Cammie welcome to the family, dig in" My mum said

"Oh I didn'y know Zach and Cammie had gotton married!" Sam said in fake shock with a hand on his heart.

"When were you gonna tell us?" Mike said using the smae type of voice as Sam.

Cammie was Laughing next to me, "I thought you would have told them Zachary" She said cheekily.

"Oh don't you start as well" I said

Everyone was laughing and soon I join in. When the laughter died down we started have a casual conversation. Cammie seemed a lot happier.

"So when are you starting the science project of yours?" My mum asked

"Tonight" I said, looking at Cammie to clarify and she nodded her head.

"Well don't stay up to late you have 2 weeks" My mum said

"We won't Mrs Goode" Cammie said

"Cammie darling call me Cathrine" My mum said

Cammie just nodded and smiled.

"Well thank you for the lovly tea Cathrine." Cammie said

"My pleasure. I'm glad you desided to join us"

"Me too," Cammie said to my mum "are we gonna go start our project then?" She asked me

"Yeah lets go" I said as we started walking up the stairs.

We walked up the stairs and into my room.

"So what should we start on?" I asked sitting on my bed and leaning against the headboard.

"Well it looks like you were planing on watching movies." She said raising an eyebrow.

I looked around and realised why my room looked like this.

"It was Bex and Maceys idea to cheer you up when you got back. We don't have to watch movies if you don't want to" I said

"Depends what movies you have"

"James bond and jason bourne?"

"Turn the TV on then" Cammie said jumping on my bed like a little girl.

"Ok, ok, calm down" I said

"Zachary never tell a girl to calm down" Cammie said with a straight face.

"Sorry?" I said more like a question

"I'm not joking"

"Never said you were"

"Don't get on my nerves Zach" She whined

"You're cute when you whine" I blurted

"Really now" She said with a slight blush on her cheecks

"Definatly" I said going along with what I just started, by moving ever so slowly closer to her.

"That's nice to know" She said.

Right now we are meer centimeters away from each other.

"Isn't it just" I said, then I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back which I found a good sign.

"What was that for?" Cammie asked once we broke away.

"Because you're beautiful" I whispered.

"Why thank you" She said in a posh accent

"You're welcome, me lady" I said stepping back and doing a little bow.

We burst out laughing at each other and soon ended up on the floor belly laughing. It wouldn't have been that funny if it was with anyone else, but it wasn't it was with Cammie.

**5 minutes later...**

I don't know how it happened but we ended up having me chase her around my room. She was laughing her head off, which slowed her down. I caught her and we fell to the floor. I looked at her after the laughing died down. Before I know it we were kissing again. It was brilliant. Until my brothers barged in and ruined the moment.

"So you two are married" Sam shouted

Me and Cammie jumped to our feet then stared at my brothers.

"We heard banging and we thought you were wresteling so we came to see if we could join in" They explained.

"We wern't really wresteling, but if that is a challenge I hear I except" Cammie said

"Oh your on" Sam said and then me and Mike watched from the side of the room while Cammie and Sam wresteled.

* * *

**A/N: THE NEXT 2 CHAPPIES WILL BE WRITTEN BY YOU. SEND ME YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE AND I WILL PUT THEM IN BUT OF COURSE NOT ALL THE IDEAS WILL FIT INTO ONE CHAPTER SO THE ONES I DONT USE WILL GO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AFTER. MAKE SURE THE IDEA WORKS WITH THIS CHAPTER. I WILL DO SHOUT OUTS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME THEIR IDEAS. I'M NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE OF WRITERS BLOCK I JUST WANT YOUR IDEAS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW AND WAIT. YOU HAVE UNTIL WEDNESDAY SO I CAN WRITE IT FOR FRIDAY SO HURRY AND PUT YOUR IDEAS IN A REVIEW. NO IDEAS NO CHAPPIE FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS SO IF YOU GIVE IDEAS YOU'LL HAVE A CHAPPIE BY FRIDAY GARENTEED. SEND W=ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	9. skater girl or fighter girl?

Chapter 9:

Zach's POV.

Cammie and Sam were wresteling while Mike tryed to have a chat with me about Cammie.

"So you and Cammie" He started

"What about us?" I asked

"Well are you 2 going out?" He asked

"No. And it's non of your buisness" I said and as I finished Cammie and Sam seperated.

"You're good" Sam said

"Yeah I can be better if you don't leave" Cammie said

"Mike that's our cue" Sam said.

Mike and Sam left my room and Cammie jumped on my bed.

"I'm tired lets watch that film now" She sighed

"Sure" I said

I put the film in the dvd player then sat next to Cammie. She just instantly cuddled up to my side. I had to move my arm around her shoulders for it to be comfortable. We watched the film and then Cammie pushed closer to me. I looked down at her and saw that she was awake.

"What you wanna do now?" I asked

"Stay here. You're warm" Cammie said

"How's your eye?" I asked

"Better it doesn't hurt anymore but I have a feeling it looks bad" She said with a chuckle.

"It does" I said

"I'm tired" She said with a yawn to prove it.

"Well I will go and put your bed up then" I said starting to move.

"No stay here I'm comfy" She said

"Well sleep here then" I said

"Will do pillow" she said

The room then went silent and I started to draw circles on her hip. She eventually fell asleep on my chest. After a while I did too. I was rudly awaked by the sound of people awwwing.

* * *

I opened my eyes giving them a rub with one of my hands. My eyes adjusted to the light of my room and I saw my mum and dad hovering over me. I looked around and saw Camme was still snuggled up into my side. I instantly remembered what happened last night, with her snuggling up to me and telling me to stay put.

"Mum. Dad. Leave" I said

"Fine. Breakfast is ready." My mum said.

"No funny buisness." My dad said

Once the door was shut I looked down at Cammie. I could tell she was dreaming of something. But in an instant her face turned into a scowl. She started to shake in my arms. She was having a nightmare. I gently shook her and called her name. She eventually work up. As soon as she did she burst out into tears. I sat up with her in my arms and didn't say a word just huged her.

"Cammie are you ok?" I asked gently

"Yeah was just a nightmare" She said starting to calm down now.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked

"I don't know. I'll think about it through breakfast." She whispered.

"You don't have to if you don't want to I won't force you to" I said

She chuckled under her breath which made m curious.

"What?" I asked

"Well, whenever this happened at Bex's or Macey's or Liz's, they always seemed to pressure me into telling them. I never did. It's a change to have someone say that" She answered.

"Oh" was all I could get out. She looked up at me and kissed me long and hard. As soon as she pulled away the words just came tumbling out.

"Go out with me?"

"I'd love too, Zachy-poo" She teased

"Don't call me that" I said sternly

"Ok Zachary" She sighed getting up. I pulled her back down fast so she landed on top of me.

"Or that"

"But that's your name" She said it innocently.

"Well I prefer Zach and you know it" I growled. We were 1 inch away from each other now.

"But that's boring" She whined

"Well if you call me Zach like you have been for the whole time we have known each other then I'll make it more exciting for you" I suggested

"How?" She asked pulling back a bit

"Like this" I said pulling her down and kissing her. It soon turned into a make-out session on my bed. We seem to be having a lot of those. It was sadly interupted by my mum.

"Zach! Breakfast!"

Was shouted up the stairs.

"We better go" I said

"Yeah" She said standing up and walking to the door as I got up. We walked down stairs and sat dow at the table next to each other. Cammie purposly sat in Sam seat.

"That's my seat" Sam said

"What you gonna do 'bout it?" Cammie taunted

Sam just grunted and sat in the spare seat.

"Wow Sam backed down from a fight" Mu dad gasped

"Dad Cammie beat Sam at wresteling last night" I said

"Really? Who taught you?" As soon as my dad asked that question Cammie's smile was wipped of her face.

"Ermm... My Dad" Cammie finally got out.

"Did he teach you for a reason?" My dad asked

"Ermm-" Cammie coughed clearing her throught, "Yeah he wants me to be this perfect fighting machine. Rich and famous. But I went down the skating root and he didn't like that one bit" She rushed out.

"Why not hunny? You're a wonderful person" My mum said

"Because my dads buisness that he has... Well let's just say he wanted me to join and help him but it... Well it is n't legal" Cammie said. She seemed like she was getting more comfortable with telling this to my family.

"I hope you don't mind me asking sweety, but what does your fathr do?" My mum asked

I felt Cammie tense next to me. I looked over at her and could see tears in her eyes. I looked around the table and saw the rest of my family did too.

"Sweety you don't have to tell us" My mum said

"No I need to tell somebody" Cammie got out

"What do you mean? Your the only person that knows in your family?" Sam asked

Cammie just nodded.

"I've een bottling it up for years. He sends his staff to find me and well..." She pointed to her eye. My head snapped up at that.

"My dad is the leader of..." Cammie burst into tears at that point. Then just as she was about to say it someone burst through the door.

"Chiz man!" Cammie shouted at the top of her lungs as she instantly stood up from the table.

"You guys need to get back. I might as well show you instead of telling you" She said

"Oh Cammie dear. Your father has missed you so much." The woman at the door sneered

"Libby. Nice to see you again. But I seem to have made a connection with your last name" Cammie paused. The the woman came into the light and my parents gasped.

"Libby Goode" Cammie finished.

Mine and my brothers mouths dropped to the floor.

"That's my name don't wear it out" The girl spat.

"Oh I was just warning you that you are currently working for my dad, and trying to ill me infront of your own family" Cammie said.

"What?" 'Libby' stood up straight and in those seconds of confusion Cammie was in action. Soon Libby was on the fllor on her back.

"I've done my research. Your now in front of your real family. My dad will never be your family by blood or adoption. I hate him for adopting you. It would be better if you were still in the care home. Non of this would have happened. Libby you are killing yourself from the inside out. Don't protect my dad" Cammie almost shouted at Libby.

"Your research is wrong. My family is dead" Libby spat.

"So that's the lie he told you. He took you away from your own parents. Libby they are right here with your 3 brothers. Don't you see. You can turn your life aound instead of living like this" Cammie said more calmly.

"Maybe. We'll see after you're dead" Libby spat.

Then Libby pushed Cammie off of her and the instantly started fighting. It was hard to see what was happening. But before I knew it Cammie was in a head lock with a gun to her head. Back to the door. She looked me straight in the eyes as all my family and me screamed at Libby. I saw Cammie counting down from 3 and when she got to zero the gun went off. The next time I looked I was really really really and I mean really confused and shocked.


	10. Cody?

**A/N: I WOULD LIKE TO DO A FEW SHOUT OUTS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE GIVEN ME THE IDEAS FOR THE STORY FOR THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.**

**SHOUTOUTS TOO: XxCandyygirlxX, Crazy 4 Goode, GallagherGirlXOX, NicoleGoode, BellaGoode, LoudNProud125 and I am Me Till the Very End.**

**THANKS GUYS I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY. IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS DON'T PUT IT IN A REVIEW OR PM, BECAUSE REVIEW I'LL FORGET AND NOT ANSWER YOU AND PM I DON'T GO ON DON'T TRUST IT. SO IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING JUST FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER  gabyriddlex AND I'LL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS.**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Zach's POV.

Cammie was just stood there. Libby was on the floor blood pouring from her leg. I looked behind Cammie and saw a blond headed boy stood at the door with a gun at his side. Without even turning around Cammie introduced him.

"Guys meet Cody my best friend since birth"

Cody dropped he gun and shut the door. Me and my family were shocked. We thought he was gonna walk past Libby but no he bent down next to her.

"Do you have a med kit?" Cammie asked

"Yeah" I whispered still very shocked but relived Cammie was alive. I grabbed the kit and pasted it to her. She bent down next to Libby and handed Cody some supplies and they both started helping Libby.

"Why are you doing that?" Mike asked getting over a bit of the shock

"She may have tryed to kill me but she is still your sister" Cammie said

"Where did Cody come from?" I asked

"Oh we both have these things that our dads gave to us hoping we would use them when we joined their team but we are using them for our own good now" Cammie said looking up at Cody.

After about 1 hour we were all sat on the sofas in the living room. Libby was resting upsairs.

"so you gonna introduce me?" Cody asked

"Oh yeah sorry. Cody this is Mike and Sam" She pointed to them, "Mr and Mrs Goode"She pointed to them, "and Zach" She finished with a smile. She then whispered something to Cody.

"I have to go" Cody announced

"Oh stay we have plenty of room" My mum said

"Oh no I cant stay in one place to long other wise my dad finds me. Cammie is lucky to have been able to create a new life but me I wasn't so lucky" Cody said.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Take care of her. She's like a sister to me. Don't let her get hurt. Make sure she stays a skater girl. Also tell her I have almost finished our dads once and for all. She'll understand and she will soon tell you what it means. Give her time" And with that he pants me on the back and the waves to everyone else then leaves.

It was scilent.

"Well, we're late for school" Mike said trying to lighten the mood. Cammie chuckled at the joke but it soon died down.

"Libby will wake up soon. Cody may pop back later before he leaves for good" Cammie said choking on the last words.

"So are we going to school?" I asked

"Yeah" Cammie sighed

"What about your cuts and bruses?" I asked

"Did it at the ramps" Cammie said

"Ok well lets go then" I said

We grabbed our bags then said goodbye and left for school. It will be second period by now. As we turned the corner Cammie started to speak.

"Meet me after school at the ramps don't wait at school go straight there" She said

"Wheres your skateboard?" I asked

"In my locker. Yours?"

"Same"

We walked in scilence the rest of the way to school. But before we entered the gates I turned Cammie to face me and kissed her. It was slow and soft. I put all my emotion into it. We pulled back at the same time.

"What was that for?" Cammie whipsered

"Well done kiss, you could call it" I smirked

"For what?"

"For doing what your doing. Your so brave" I said then gave her another peck on the lips.

"Well thank you I might have to get into fights more often if this is how you're going to repay my braveness" She smirked at the end

"Thank you for saving my sister even though I don't know her" I said

"Welcomes. It was mainly Cody though" She said the last part quietly.

"You miss him?" I asked

She nodded "He's like my brother. I wouldn't be surprised if my mum came up to me and said that I or he was adopted and that we are actually siblings" She chuckled.

"Well I can tell he cares" I said holding her hand.

"Yeah well he wasn't so lucky with our dads. I promise I'll tell you soon but not now" She whispered

"Take your time. But not too much time because we are late for school, I think second periods finished now because of the time your wasting" I jokes with a tut and a role of the eyes at the end.

She laughed a beautiful laugh which made me smile.

"Wait stay like that" She shouted as she pulled her phone out. My face instantly turned into confusion.

"Aww man I wanted a picture to prove that you can actually smile" She whined.

"Maybe after ok?" I said

"Fine" She sighed as she put her phone away and started to walk into school. Everyone was coming out of school now for break. Everyone looked at us but mainly Cammie because opf her cuts and bruises. People stared everyone was completly scilent.

"Gosh take a picturwe it's lasts longer. Wow I got into a very bad fight and got cuts and bruses you've seen them before" Cammie shouted

I laughed at everyones faces. The day went by fast. Me and Nick had a convo about Macey. We found out that Grant and Bex are going out and we found out that Liz and Jonas like each other. There was also a trip set up which they were all going on but because we missed first period me and Cammie cant go.

"That's unfair. You guys get to go on a week long trip with geography to Australia Gold Coast but we cant because we missed first period" Cammie almost shouted.

"Yeah. What were you doing anyway?" Macey said

"That doesn't matter but my best friends lives there" Cammie said

"EXCUSE ME!" Macey, Bex and Liz all shouted.

"What you guys are my best friends but he's my BFF" Cammie said in a matter of fact voice.

"Zach you have some compotion" Grant teased

"No he doesn't. Cody is a family friend. He's like a brother to me" I said

"Cody lives in Australia?" I asked shocked

"Yeah. But he only ever stays there for a week at a time" Cammie said

"Waiyt Zach how do you know Cody?" Nick asked

"Well..." I dragged out the word before looking to Cammie who nodded.

"He is in some trouble with some bad people and he has a partner that I know and well his partner was able to start a new life but he couldn't he has to move around country to country so that they don't find him. But his partner still has to be careful of where they go and what they do" I said stiffly

"Who's his partner?" Liz asked

"Me" Cammie whispered then walked away.

"Wait what?" Jonas asked completely shocked

"I don't know the whole story and when she tells me I won't tell you it's personal. If she wants to tell you she'll tell you" I said to them backing up. I then ran down the corridor after Cammie.


	11. Cammie's secret

Chapter 11:

Cammie's POV.

"Me" I whispered then I just walked off. I could faintly here Zach telling them something then fast feet coming up behind me.

"Cammie" Zach said when he reached me

I didn't say anything. Just kept on walking. Zach didn't saying anything after either. We just walked. I just thought about my life, Cody, Zach, My friends, Libby. When I thought about Cody and the bad things that could happen I instantly grabbed Zach's hand for comfort and started to cry. He looked at me, then pulled me in for a hug.

"Cammie it's ok" he said trying to calm me down.

"I need to see Cody Zach. Before he leaves" I whispered.

"Ok then we'll go home. Also he told me to tell you that he was close to destroying your dads once and for all" Zach said pulling back to look me in the eye

"Good. Once they are gone his life can finally be normal and so can mine." She said calming down.

"Come on then lets go" Zach said grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

We ran all the way home. When we got there Cody was just leaving the house. I ran straight up to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Don't go" I whispered

"I have too" He whispered

I started to cry.

"Cammie I'll be back don't worry. Our dads are going to be arrested in a week or so then we can live normal lives like we should be doing at this age" He said to me

"Cody I feel like you're putting your life on the line and I'm taking a back seat. I don't want to loose you" I said

"You won't I'll be back" He said pulling out of the hug.

"Good" I said

He smiled a sad smile at me. He walked off.

"Cody" I shouted. He turned.

"I love you" I shouted to him

"Love you too sis" He shouted back. I wiped my tears as I watched him disappear.

Zach came up to me and gave me hug. We stood there for about 10 minutes just hugging in silence.

"Zach I'm ready to tell you" I said

"Are you sure?" He asked

I nodded then sat down on the door step. He sat next to me.

"It all started when me and Cody were 12. We were together all the time. No one could seperate us. Then our dads started to teach us how to fight. At first we found it fun. But once we learnt the reason why they were teaching us we didn't want to learn anymore. They forced us to learn then when we declined there offer in joining them they chucked us on the streets with nothing. But then they realosed what they did and sent people after us. I had, had the chance to start a new life but Cody wasn't so lucky. They found him first so I had more time to start a fresh and he didn't so now Cody does all the hard work in taking our dads down while I just sit and watch. But once they are gone I'll have Cody back and everything will be perfect and we can finally live in freedom never having to look over our shoulders again" I finished.

He just sat and listened all the way through. It was scilent for a minute until he spoke.

"What do your dads do?"

"Zach our dads are terrorists"

"The COC?" He asked shock evident in his voice. I just nodded looking away. He grabbed my hand.

"I'll be with you every step of the way" He said

"Really?" I asked

"Why so shocked?"

"Because when I actually tel someone they leave and run away from me like I'm the plauge so that swhy I never really trust anyone enough to tell them my story"

"Well I'm just different that way" He said while turning my head to face him, then he kissed me nice and slow. Passionate but slow. He poured all his love into it as did I. It felt like it was going to be our last kiss ever. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Forever and Always, Skater girl"


	12. The last stand

**A/N: HI SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RESENTLY BEEN PLAYING BASKETBALL 24/7 HAHA MADE THIS CHAPPIE EXTRA LONG JUST TO MAKE UP FOR ME NOT UPDATING. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

Cammie's POV.

I was walking down the street to Macey's house when a guy walked up to me and made me stop in my tracks. I started to walk backwards having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then my back hit something. I turned around and there was another man stood there. I looked around and saw about 4 more coming towards me. Well I never thought this would happen so soon. They stood in a circle making a wall so I couldn't run.

"What do you want? I'm geussing you guy all work for my dad?" I spat at them

"You got that right. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" One of them said

"Whats the easy way and whats the hard way?" I asked

"Easy way is you let us kill you. Hard way is you fight but end up letting us kill you anyway" The same one said

"Well then I think it will just have to be the hard way" I said. Then they lunged at me. I dodged all their attacks. Waiting for them to tire. I was looking around and saw people watching and videoing. Then they started to scurry away. Then I saw why. My friends and Cody had made them. In the time I was distracted one of the men had punched me in the side.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. That caught my friends attention.

"Cammie!" Zach screamed.

"No Zach don't you'll make it worse" I heard Cody's voice. I was starting to fight back now. I kept dodging but used their momentum against them to fight back.

"What we can't just leave her to fight 6 on her own" I heard in the background not really paying attention to who it was but it was a female voice

I carried on with my routine. Kick, dodge, punch, dodge, dodge, kick, punch, dodge, punch, and then repeated.

"No we can't...you guys will...killed if...tryed to help...stay her and call the...when they...up just...location then say...need 6 police...and...riot squad. There are 6...who...dangerous. This...passed...from Cody and Cameron. Then just...and stay out...way." Cody. Definatly Cody. At least I have back up, I think from what I caught of the conversation. Now back to the fight.

They all pulled back and lined up infront of me. But there was only 5. Wheres the 6th?

"Cammie behind you!" Someone shouted. I ducked instantly and swung my legs behind me. They hit something and I heard a grunt so someone went down. I got back up and looked. The biggest out of them all. You know what they say, the bigger they are the harder they fall. The other 5 were hesitant. That was their leader.

"So then lets swap this around we can do it the easy way or the hard way on my terms" I said then continued "Easy way we wait for the police, hard way we fight until the police arrive and you all get knocked unconsious" I smirked at the end. I could her one of the girls voices talking rapidly a couple of meters away.

No one spoke. 12 seconds later they lunged.

"Geuss it's the hard way" I muttered to myself. Then there was someone fighting besides me. A quick look and I find out it is Cody. We all stop again. It's time I fight like I was taught to fight.

Me and Cody both tilted our heads down a bit then looked up with our eyes at the 5 men. Our arms were both in an upside down V shape with our hands balled in fists. I slowed my breathing down and closed my eyes. Listening. Not moving just listening. I could here my friends shouting. I could here the men and Cody's breathing. I could here the faint chirp of a bird in a tree. My training was coming back to me. My mind went blank. It was just me, Cody and the men. That's when it happened.

One man moved out of line. I lunged. No one else moved. They just watched. He dodged my punches and kicks. After a while I kicked his legs apart and slid through them I jumped and climbed to his shoulders. I crossed my legs on his chest and fell backwards flipping us both over. I landed smoothly on my back in a rolly polly while he just bonced on the floor never coming back up. I stood back up. I disarmed him then made sure he was unconsious.

"Now would you like to change your disition?" I questioned

They didn't move. But one spoke. His voice was deep and breathy.

"You fight well, both of you. It's a shame your talents are going to be thrown away"

"Flatery gets you nowhere" I hissed. Then a high pitched scream came from my left. My head snapped in that direction a I saw all my friends behind held back as Liz was being draged towards us.

"Back up is always a good plan. Now Miss Morgan and Mr Morgan if you don't mind I will like to leave in an orderly fashion. Oh and by the way your friends are coming with us but you can keep this one" Then Liz was thrown at our feet.

"Non videtur, recedere Nunc ad alias facere volo" I hissed in Latin at him. It means, 'I dont think so, command your men to back off, otherwise I will have to make them!'

All is men and him were confused. Thats when me and Cody struck. It was only minutes until we had them all unconsious. That's what latin does for you.

"Cammie patres nostri facta est nobis, et erit novissimus stare invenies. Et male vivere nihil tandem biduo aut liberi elit." Cody said to me as all my friends came over.

"What are you saying?" Bex asked confused rubbing her wrists

"quo in negotio, quo iturus? Quomodo amicorum omnia dicam?" I asked willing myself not to cry

"Seriously guys what are you saying?" Macey almost shouted

"Nolite sum spectans. Dic eis veritatem. Cum alioqui uita tergum ut Northmanni. Non nocet fieri. Diligunt te videre te cito. Ut pugnemus vitae turpis." Cody said. Then he walked off.

"Ok can someone please tell me what has just happened?" Bex shouted

"Guys? My dad and Cody's dad are the leaders of a terrorist group-" I got cut off

"The COC?" Nick asked

"Yeah. I was able to get out and build a new life. Cody only got out, not of the grid. To them I fell of the face of the Earth. But once I realised what had happened to Cody I reappeared to help him. Now it's like in the movies. The final stand. My dad and his dad are no doubt on there way here to finish the job themselves" I said. I would have carried on but the sound of sirens kind of cut me off.

"Ok grab them" An officer said pointing to the unconsious bodies.

"Who killed these men?" He then asked us.

"They're unconsious. I'll wake them up if you want?" I asked like a little schoole girl.

"Please that would be helpful" He said sarcastically.

I walked over to them once they were in handcuffs and being held by the riot squad. I pushed my finger under their chins just over their pulses and they all jumped up.

"Thank you Miss..."

"Smith" I said, the lie slipping off my tongue like I have been doing it since birth.

"Thank you Miss Smith" Then the officer walked off and they finally drove away. Better late then never.

"Smith? Why did you lie to that officer?" Liz squeaked

"If I give him my real name I go to jail for everything my dad has done. Murders, human trafficing, animal trafficing, drugs, guns, bombs, the list goes on and on. They would bring the death penalty back just for me. Then they'd search for Cody and do the same thing to him. So do you really think that I would just go and give him my real name and risk him making the connection? No I dont think so" I said then walked away down the street.

Zach's POV.

Ok. Witnessing what Cammie and Cody have had to do their entire life is fightening. And what where they saying before? I looked at my friends then to Cammie's retreating figure.

"Meet me at my house at 8pm" I said then ran after Cammie.

"Cammie!" I shouted as I caught up to her. She stopped and turned to face me tears running down her face.

"Zach I know what your going to say. I'm going to your to collect my stuff then I'm out of your hair for good. I'm going off the grid until my dad finds me. When he does I don't want you or my friends anywhere near me. Once he's gone I might come back. I'll be gone for a couple of days at the-" Cammie was ranting so I cut her off. I kissed her. It only lasted a couple of seconds but it was sweet.

"Cammie you're going nowhere." I whispered.

"Zach if I don't leave you and the others are in danger" She said

"Cammie if you leave I might have a breakdown and an emoitional me is more dangerous than anyone. So you are staying her if you like it or not. I trust you and Cody. You will make it through this. We will make it through this.

"Zach when me and Cody where talking before in Latin Cody said that our dads will find us in days maybe even hours. He's in the shadows watching, making sure everything is alright. The last thing he said was 'we will fight to get out lives back' and that is exactly what I am going to do" She said starting to cry again.

"Ok tell me exactly what you two said to each other" I said hugging her close to me

"He said 'Cammie, our fathers will find us soon and that will be our last stand. Live like nothing is wrong and we will finally be free in a couple of days or even hours' then I replied with 'on a more important matter, where are you going to go? How will I explain all of this to my friends?' thats when he gave his miniture speech saying 'Don't worry I will be watching. Tell them the truth. Life will be back to normal soon anyway. No harm done. Love you see you soon. We will fight to get our lives back'. Zach I don't want you to get hurt in all of this mess." Cammie told me.

"Well Cammie like I said, forever and always" I said then gave her a gentle kiss, then we started to walk home.

'Oh I can't forget we need to do our science project only got a week left to do it. Eh that's not important!'

* * *

_*3 hours later*_

It was 8pm. It's been 3 hours since the fight. I know that they will be here soon. Maybe an hour or even minutes. I need to find Cody.

"Zach I'm going out" I said, hardly a whisper.

"What where?" Zach asked back turning to me and muting the TV we were watching.

"To find Cody" I said not looking him in the eye.

"I'll come too" He stood up and put his hand out for me to grab.

"I know you said forever and always Zach but this is to dangerous for you. But if we win we can relx and worry about nothing," I said standing without his help then added as an after thought "A part from our science project we should worry about that we only have a week to do it"

He chuckled at my attempt to lighten the mood. "I'll wait here for you" He then gently gave me a kiss. It soon got more needy. My hands where in his hair and his where pulling me closer by my hips. It was like a goodbye kiss. The last we would ever have. I don't like that feeling. I pulled back.

"See you later" I said then walked out the door. My friends where all stood at the door, Macey abot to knock.

"Go in Zach's in the livingroom. I gave them a look to ask me no questions. The just nodded and walked in. As soon as the door closed I could here them bombarding Zach with questions. I chuckled to myself. I walked down the drive and really wish I didn't.

* * *

"Let him go" I said through clenched teeth. Still stood at the end of the drive facing My dad, Cody's dad and Cody in a head lock by his own dad really gets to you.

"Why would we do that sweetheart" My dad, Mathew said

"DON'T CALL ME SWEETHEART!" I burst out.

"Oh look your friends are here to watch" Cody's dad, Brian said

I turned my head slightly and saw all my friends at the window with worried expressions on their faces. Liz and Macey were crying and Bex was on the verge of crying.

I looked at Cody and nodded.

"Why did you nod?" Brian asked

"Now" I stated

Cody elbowed Brian in the stomach, flipped him by his arm then ran to my side. It happened so quick Mathew and Brian didn't know what was happening.

"So I have a propertition. You two can come and work for us like we had planned all along or we will have to kill you" Mathew said nonchalently like it was no big deal.

"Can we have a minute to confer?" I asked

"You have 60 seconds" Brian said

I turned to Cody.

"Plan I pretend to accept their offer of joining them while you call me traiter and so forth. In a minute we will start arguing about it. Got it?" I said making sure they couldn't read my lips.

He nodded slightly. I looked at my friends and saw the window was open. That just makes things worse. They will hear everything that happens. Brilliant.

"How could you say that!" Cody shreiked stepping backwards. He gave me a little wink as in saying _"I know my acting skills are fantastic no need to compliment me"_

"Right now that is our best option!" I shouted at him

"What about your friends?" He shouted back pointing at the window.

I looked at them then got a pen and some paper out. I wrote _"I'm sorry. Zach forever and always x I mean it"_ I gave it to Cody.

"Give that to Zach" I said no longer shouting.

"You're a traitor" Cody said lokking like he was about to cry. I reached out to him and he flinched away from my touch.

"Cody I'm doing what I think is right. I'm doing it to protect the ones I love" I said getting louder by the end.

"Well then. Have something to remember me by" He said a tear running down his cheek. He pulled out our lucky knife that I made him keep since he was the one in hiding and the one on the radar.

"No" I said

"Take it and have fun killing with it" He hissed pushing it into my hand.

"Times up!" Mathew shouted

I put the knife under my top and the bottom in the side of my pants.

"What is your disition?" Brian asked

I walked across the road and stod in front of them. I could hear my friends shouting when I was in the middle of the road. I turned and saw Cody giving Zach the note. I watched him read it. Then look over at me with tears in his eyes. I mouthed _"Forever and always"_ Then turned and carried on walking until I was infront of my dad and Cody's dad.

I could hear all my friends, shouting and crying. Mathew and Brian where both in fighting stance.

"I join" I said kneeling on one knee infront of them with my head bowed. To them it looked like I was bowing to them but really I was doing it to look at what Cody was doing. He was ready.

"Stand up" Brian commanded

"You are now a member of the COC and will be there to protect your team mates and complete the missions we want you to. Understood?" Mathew said loud enough for my friends to hear.

I heard "Cammie don't" and "Please stay" shouted from my friends just before I nodded and sttod next to my dad.

"Cody. Do you wish to follow your friend or to die?" Brian asked. I was slowly pulling the knife from under my shirt. I looked at Cody and he saw. I looked at my friends and they saw as well. I stepped behind my dad a bit and put my finger to my lips to signal them to be quite. Knife fully out Cody answered

"I will never join you or the traitor who once was my friend. I would rather die the most painfull death than join you" He spat

"Ok then. Cammie. Kill." My dad said

"Gladly" I said it loud enough for my friends and everyone to hear. But sorry dad you didn't say who. Cody started to slowly move forwards. Edging into the road. I stepped one foot forward, spun and kneed my dad in the crotch area. He fell to the floor. Cody was now running at his dad. My dad had pulled his knife and was lsowly getting up.

"Nice trick. I taught you well. But now I have to kill you" Mathew spat at me. Before he even made his move I stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed out in pain. He fell to the floor. The knife fell out of his hand and he slowly started to fade away.

I watched him. I watched him die. On the pavement. Infront of my feet. I dropped the bloodly knife to the floor. I heard the clatter. Sharp. He was dead. My dad was dead. And I killed him. I fell to my knees besides him. I was kneeling in his blood. Covered in it. Stained. I finally came back to the real world when I heard a shriek from next to me. My head snapped up. Cody was on the floor with a bloody arm. Brian unharmed just a few bruises.

"Betrade by my own son. Who would have thought?" He said speaking to Cody not realising that I had picked up the knife I killed my father with and was starting to stand up. Brian lifted his hand and was about to kill Cody. But froze. I had stabbed him in the back. Not deep enough to killing but deep enough to make him so weak he wont be able to fight.

Cody stood up and took the knife out of his back before he fell to the ground. He took a few steps back.

"I wish you were never my father" Cody said to his dad before he through the knife at him. It hit him in the chest. Punctured his heart. Cody came and stood next to me. We had just killed our dads. We were free. But all I felt was guilt. I felt guilty.

* * *

**A/N: NOT LAST CHAPPIE THERE ARE 2 OR 3 MORE CHAPTERS TO COME YET! REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE UNLESS I GET 10 PLUS REVIEWS! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR FAVE PART WAS. COPY AND PASTE IT AS A QUOTE IN A REVIEW THAT WOULD MEAN A LOT. THANKS.**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	13. War or Freedom?

**A/N: HEY I'M GONNA DO A FEW SHOUT OUTS TO THE REVIEWS I GOT ON THE LAST CHAPTER:**

**Arielle007 - THANKS GLAD YOU ENJOYED READING IT AND TELL THANKS FOR TELLING ME YOUR FAVOURITE PART MIGHT DO SOMETHING SIMILAR IN THIS CHAPTER...**

**NicoleGoode - YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE! ****_"hehe cuz he's not a frriieeennnddd." _****THAT MADE ME LAUGH BUT YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY CORRECT! YOU FEEL SAPPY I FEEL GUILTY FOR MAKING CAMMIE AND CODY KILLERS...**

**mnash123 - WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME FAVOURITE PART! ALL OF IT! HAHA**

**i was here (guest) - THANKS. I AM A VERY DRAMATIC PERSON. AS MY FRIENDS WOULD SAY. HAHA. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE THE FOREVER AND ALWAYS WAS IN THE TO SHOW THE LOVE**

**(guest) - I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT CRAZY... I'M ACTUALLY 13. 14 THIS YEAR. BUT THANKS FOR SAYING THE STORY IS AWESOME! OH HOW I WISH TO BE 11 AGAIN... HAHAHA :D**

**I DID GET THE AMOUT OF REVIEWS I WANTED AND I THANK EVERYONE WHO DID REVIEW. IF YOU WAN TO ASK ME ANYTHING DONT DO IT OVER PM I DONT USE IT AND I DONT DO SHOUTOUTS OFTEN SO IF YOU WANT FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER gabyriddlex AND I WILL FOLLOW BACK IF YOU SAY YOU'RE FROM FANFICTION!**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 13 **

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Cammie's POV.

I looked over to Cody to see him staring at our dads bodies. I looked across the street to see my friends running out of the house. Everything looked like it was in slow motion like I wasn't part of the world just watching it. Codt was now on the floor the knife by his side. I sat next to him and we just looked at floor. We had never killed before. We got out of our dads buisness just before we had to kill people for them. A gunshot pulled me and Cody from our thoughts. We leaped up from the ground. So much for being free.

"GET INSIDE THE HOUSE NOW!" I shouted at my friends at the top of my voice. They turned and ran inside. Soon they were at the window watching again. Men dressed in black came out from everywhere. Guns knives all me and Cody had was our lucky knife and a rusty one.

"Cody I can't fight like this anymore" I said looking at the circle of men

"We have to try or at least die trying" Cody said

"There are to many of them Cody 2 against 100 is not going to work" I said on the verge of tears.

"Do you have your phone?" Cody asked

"Yeah why?" I asked wiping my eyes as we stood back to back

"Call the police" He said

"They will shot me" I said shocked at his sugestion

"No they wont just do it" He commanded me.

I took my phone out and dialed 999. They picked up and I could here the men saying 'who is she calling?' and 'has she got a death wish?' I didn't let the person on the phone speak I just spoke straight away.

"We need the police. There are 100 men with guns and knives attacking my and my friend because of our family past. We are on Kings street. Please help" Then I hung up. No one had moved yet.

"What do we do?" I asked Cody

"We wait. Don't fight unless they fight" He whispered

"Ok it's been a long time since I've done this" I said

"I can tell you're a little rusty" He joked "Now just sit down facing me and pretend to be calm and that you dont care that we are surrounded" He whispered. We both turned and sat down. My tear had gone. It was just me and Cody. Just me and Cody, kept going through my head. I could now here a lot of sirens in the distance getting closer and closer.

"Right on three, two men will come towards us. That's when we attack and grab their guns. Then we just scilence everyone with a bullet to the sky" Cody said "one...two...three...go" He said and we both leaped up and like he said there was two men one behind me and one behind Cody. I knocked the man unconsious and grabbed his gun. I shot a bullet to the sky just like Cody said to do. He did the same.

"NOW! YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE ALL YOUR AMMO AND KNIVES AND ALL YOUR WEAPONS AND GEAR HERE ON THE FLOOR AND GO LIVE NORMAL LIVES. GO MAKE A FAMILY WITH SOMEONE YOU LOVE. YOUR LEADERS ARE DEAD. NO NEED FOR YOU TO CARRY ON IF YOU HAVE NO ORDERS TO FOLLOW. SO LEAVE NOW BEFORE THE POLICE GET HERE. LEAVE US ALONE. LEAVE ALL YOU EQUIPMENT. PUT IT ON THE GROUND THEN RUN. IF YOU DON'T RUN FAST ENOUGH THEN YOU'RE EITHER DEAD *bullet shot in ground* OR CAUGHT BY THE POLICE. IT IS UP TO YOU" Cody shouted. I caught onto what he was doing.

"YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO DICIDE" I shouted. They all looked around at each other and when the 10 seconds was up Cody shouted again.

"NOW WHAT IS YOUR DISITION?"

They all started to put their guns on the floor and knives and ammo and they all started to take their gear and equipment off. The sirens were reallt close now.

"HURRY THE POLICE ARE ALMOST HERE. IF YOU DON'T LEAVE US ALONE WELL LET THAT ME OUR GOODBYE" I shouted. They all started to run off leaving their stuff behind. By the time the police got here they were all gone and me and Cody had hid in a bush.

The police collected all the stuff of the floor and bagged it up. One officer saw our dads on the floor.

"Chief we ahve two bodies" One of the police officers said

"Bag 'em!" I'm geussing the chief shouted back. Once everything was cleared me and Cody got out of the bush. Once again my friends were coming out of the house. Me and Cody looked over to them.

"I have to go" Cody said which caused me to snap my head in his direction.

"What? No you're staying" I rushed out

"And do what?" He asked

"Cody we're free now. You can start a fresh. Cody Morgan you are now officially my new brother" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He chuckled "I have a feeling we have been brother and sister but to another father all along" He said with a smile. I hugged him and laughed a little to.

"That means we would have diferent last names you dumbo I have feeling though that we are cousins. I think our dads were brothers" I said

"That would make sense" He said pulling out of the hug

"So your new life starts now. Come meet my friends" I said pulling him over to my friedns who where stood behind me.

"And your boyfriend" He said with a smile

"Shut up" I said nudging him

I walked over to my friends and introduced Cody. The new Cody anyway. I hugged all my friends. Then they all walked off with Cody chatting away like nothing had just happened at all. Now it wasnjust me and Zach.

He had been crying you could tell.

"Hey" I said softly. He didn't answer he just walked over to me and pulled me close. I felt his lips on mind instantly. It was soft and loving. He pulled away.

"I love you" He whispered. I felt his warm breath on my lips.

"I love you too" I said back "I have no more running to do. Now is the start of mine andCody's new life. I can be with you with no worries" I said

"Well we have to worry about our science project still it's due in 3 days" He said with a smile

"Yeah we should get started on that" I said with a smile back "Where are your parents and brothers?" I asked realising they werent around

"They all went out they should be back in a couple of minutes" He said looking down the street

"Well let's not tell them about what happened here today. I think they ould hate me after this" I said with a sigh.

"No one could hate you" He said giving me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks. Now should we go join our friends now?" I aksed him

"Sure why not I want to meet the new Cody" He said then added as an after thought "I hope he is a skater."

"Oh don't worry if he isn't I will force him to be one" I said jokingly

"Funny" He said and with that we walked over to his house. My guilt is gone. I have Cody back in my life. My dad is gone. The terrorist group has been destroyed and now I can be with Zach and my friends.

I know my story of my life was a bit hecktic but I hope you enjoyed reading about me. Make sure to hold onto the ones you love. I will always be the skater girl I was born to be.

_'Forever and Always' _- Cammie Morgan

* * *

**A/N: YES I THINK THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW IF TO DO ANOTHER CHAPPIE WHERE THEY HAND IN THEIR SCIENCE PROJECT AND THEN HANG AT THE RAMPS WITH ALL THEIR FRIENDS OR NOT I THINK THIS IS A GOOD WAY TO END THE STORY. YEP I HAVE DECIDED THIS IS THE END OF THE CAMERON MORGAN STORY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK AND IF I GET 15 PLUS PEOPLE SAYING THEY WANT A SEQUEL I'LL DO ONE. SO REVIEW!**

**SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT FOR GOOD X**


End file.
